Holden comes to visit
by TeddyBearsJaker
Summary: Parker is home alone and watching Netflix then his friend Holden came to visit. what will the boys do together? only one way to find out.


**I don't own, work for, know anyone who owns and works for Disney and Disney's Liv and Maddie in anyway.**

* * *

**Author's note: this story is based on A Visitor by L. Little'sFanFic.**

* * *

**This will be my last story of 2019!**

* * *

Parker was home alone at his aunt's house and everyone was out of the house. Parker is watching a movie on Netflix after he had just finished working on a major project he has been working on for months. While he is watching a movie he heard the doorbell. He paused the movie and answer the door. When he went to answer it. On the other side was Holden.

"Hey Holden. What's up?"

"Hey Parker. Is Liv here?"

"No. she busy working on her show."

"Ok. can I stay here and wait for her?"

"Sure."

Holden went inside and Parker closed the door. He unpaused the movie and then they watched the movie together. After the movie was over Holden went to the bathroom. Parker watches him go upstairs and looking at Holden's ass. His dick was hard so he went to his room and got naked.

After Holden finished going he heard moans and his name being called. It sounded like it was Parker in pain. Holden follow the sound and found the door was crack then he saw Parker naked on his bed and fucking himself with a twelve inch dildo. Parker was having a sex fantasy about himself and Holden.

Holden was surprised to see Parker naked and his 7 inch dick. He just kept watching Parker slide the dildo in and out of his ass with his eyes closed. Holden slowly took his clothes off and once he was completely naked and hard he grabbed hold of his eleven inch dick.

"Hey, cutie."

Parker opened his eyes, he jumped and saw Holden naked. then He quickly covered himself with his pillow.

"Holden, what are you doing here? Get out!"

"I'm sorry, Parker. I heard you call my name then i saw your cute body. Can i stay please?"

"No, get out!"

"Come on, please."

"Alright, fine. Now get here and get on your knees and suck my dick until I cum and you better swallow my cum."

Holden went inside and closed the door then got on his knees and he hand went for Parker's dick. Parker gave out a moan as Holden slowly jerked him off, then Holden began to suck on it.

Parker moan as Holden sucks his dick. He was surprised that Holden is a pro at sucking dicks. Then Parker starts to face fuck Holden, after a few more bobs for Parker to be on edge.

Then he shoots his load into Holden's mouth. Holden swallow all of Parker's cum. Then the two boys started making out with Parker tasting some of his cum. When the kiss broke, Holden began sucking on Parker's neck. Holden wanted to mark his proprietary and that meant leaving a hickey on Parker's neck. However Holden was not done leaving marks on Parker's body.

He also gave him four more hickeys. One on each of his nipples and one on each side of his belly. Soon Parker went on his knees and start to suck Holden's 11 inch dick. He sucked Holden's dick faster and faster then Holden just moaned as he placed his hands on the back of Parker's head and starts to face fuck him.

After swallowing Holden's cum. Parker went on his bed, then Holden went on his knees and started to rim Parker's ass and finger fuck him for a few minutes. Parker moan as Holden rim and finger fuck him. After he was done he grab Parker's 12 inch dildo and started to suck it for a few minutes. Holden took the dildo out of his mouth and then he slid into Parker's ass.

Holden began to fucking Parker with the dildo and Parker moan as he thought Holden was fucking him with his eleven inch dick.

"You like this, don't you Parker?"

"Oh god yes. Please keep fucking me."

Holden just keep fucking Parker with the dildo as Parker just keep moaning. As Holden slid the dildo in and out of Parker's ass he grab Parker's dick and jacked him off. Parker moan loudly as he is getting fucked and jacked off. Holden continue to do this for a few more minutes. Then Parker shot his second load all over Holden's hand and his bed. Then Holden took the dildo out of Parker's ass and he put it on Parker's desk next to his bed.

"Are you ready for the real thing, Parker?"

"What? I thought you already fucked me?"

"No. I fucked you with your monster size dildo."

"Oh. anyway fuck me with your monster dick!"

Holden grab his dick and gave it a few storks then he just slid in his dick with ease. Parker just moaned as every inch went inside his ass. Once all eleven inches was in Parker's ass Holden started to fuck away. Parker just held onto his sheets as his ass was getting pounded.

Holden pound Parker's ass for a good ten minutes he keep fucking him until Parker was on edge and shot his third load all over and himself and Holden. Once that happen Holden started to fuck him faster and harder. The powerful organism caused him to pass out. But Holden was was to much into the fucking to notice. After a few more thrusts Holden shoot a massive load into Parker's ass.

When Parker was passed out Holden got dressed then he kissed Parker on the forehead. He grabbed the dildo and pushed it onto Parker's ass and left.

When he came downstairs he saw Liv walked into the living room.

"Holden?"

"Liv. hey."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came here to see you. But Parker is here and we hung out."

"That's great. Where is he?"

"He's taking a nap."

"Oh, are you about to leave?"

"Yeah. but I could stay here a bit longer."

"Ok. I'm gonna go get something to eat."

Liv walked into the kitchen and Holden followed her. He just had with Parker and now he's gonna try to have sex with Liv.

**The end.**

* * *

**What do you think of the story? Please let me know. **


End file.
